


A Kindness Not Forgotten

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: BAMF Sansa Stark, Don't Like Don't Read, Olenna Tyrell Critical, Sansa is definitely sympatheic to Margaery but yeah she has no time for Olenna in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: As it turned out, she was glad to see Lady Olenna after all.
Relationships: Bran Stark & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark & Olenna Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Kindness Not Forgotten

A/N: I hold a lot of resentment towards book Olenna for her actions in framing Sansa for the murder of Joff; a twelve year old girl who went out of her way to warn her granddaughter of that same boy's monstrosity. This is why a part of me does take pleasure in the fact that Margaery ended up having the fate Olenna intended for Sansa. Sorry not sorry. 

"Your Grace."

It was a voice that Sansa had half-excepted never to hear again, but then she had once thought never to lay eyes upon Bran's sweet face either. 

Turning around revealed the Lady Olenna before her, flanked by two guards. She is leaning heavily on a cane, and there is no vibrant Tyrell green among her black attire. Mourning colors, even though it has been years by now. The Olenna Tyrell of Sansa's memory was a wizened old woman to be certain- but she had seemed so formidable to the frightened little girl Sansa once was. Now she just seemed.... _old_. Grief for her kin, Sansa assumed. It was an understanding she wish she didn't share.

"My lady. I did not except to see you here." It was the truth, at least. Sansa could not say she was glad to see Lady Olenna. But it is true enough- Sansa is surprised to see her here in the Riverlands, and not in the Reach. Lady Olenna must be well into her eighties by now- far older than Mother and Father and Robb and Rickon ever got to be, and Sansa would not have faulted her for not wanting to travel far.

"Nor I. May I ask why you've travelled to your brother's seat? You wish to ask for control of another kingdom?" Olenna smiles. 

It seemed that despite everything, grief had not dulled Olenna's bold tongue. 

Sansa returned Olenna’s smile, be it real or genuine. “Simply here to visit family, Lady Olenna.” She had come on Bran's request. He could not command her as a king but he could ask her as a brother, and Sansa was happy enough to oblige. Besides, it had been two years since she had seen him. Along with her husband, she had left behind her twin boys in Winterfell, who were all of seven. They were old enough to come with her, but she had not liked the idea of separating Robb and Edric. “And forgive me, when it came to the North it was never a matter of asking.” Her words are pleasant enough, but there is a barely contained bite within them.

Olenna narrowed her eyes. “You are very different from what I remember, Your Grace.”

 _And I remember you very differently as well, at least in appearance._ “It has been a long time.” Feeling that they were about to be steered into uncomfortable waters, Sansa asked the reason for Olenna’s stay here.

"I've come as part of my goodson's retinue. He has travelled here on business, and although I am an old woman, I enjoy travel. It prevents me from dwelling on what had been lost." A granddaughter, and two grandsons. Only Garlan of Mace’s children had survived. Him, along with Horas, Hobber, and Desmera who belonged to Olenna’s daughter Mina. But those grandchildren were not Tyrells, and none of them were Olenna’s cherished Margaery.

“I am sorry for your losses, my lady. I remember Margaery’s kindness well. It was a great comfort to me, once.” That was not a lie either, for Sansa did remember the older girl’s kindness of those short, golden days. J _ust as I remember the kindness I received from her after I was wedded to Tyrion and the Tyrells could no longer claim Winterfell. A kindness not forgotten._ But perhaps it was the stupid little girl inside Sansa that made her believe she was only following her grandmother’s orders. Margaery had only been a girl like Sansa, after all. 

Olenna being the true power of the Tyrells was something that Sansa had come to know well of the woman. That, and many other things. Things Sansa would not forget. “I thank you. I wish to congratulate you on reclaiming your home. Your beloved parents must rest easy, because of you.” Olenna paused. “To hear you speak so sweetly of my poor Margaery is such a comfort. I wonder, have you ever spoken of her to your brother? Or perhaps Garlan?”

It was a strange turn, but Sansa understood the connection. She read at once the intent behind Olenna’s honeyed tone. The Tyrells had not only lost family. After King Aegon had come into power, they had lost their seat. And while Aegon was gone now, so too remained the Tyrells’ power. Olenna wanted Highgarden back, and she saw Sansa a means of doing so. Having a rapport with the King's elder sister, who happened to be a queen herself, was no small thing. It was no different from the Tyrells courting her when she had been unwed and heir to Winterfell. 

Except Sansa was no longer the frightened twelve-year-old girl who had been in awe of the Tyrells. She was now more a queen than Margaery had ever been, and while a part of Sansa felt guilt at the thought, it did not make any less true. While Margaery had worn a crown, she had never actually ruled. Her husband had been a child, and both he and Margaery had died before Tommen could rule in his own right.

“Of course, my lady. I have spoken much of you all, already. You, especially.” Sansa gave a shy smile. Olenna raised her eyebrows. "You have?" Sansa's eyes met Olenna's. “Everything. He is not likely to forget.” Sansa knows she must restrain herself- although the Tyrells have been cut down, Olenna is still a Redwyne; her good-daughter a Hightower. Sansa will not cause trouble in her brother’s court. She would love to say more, but it does not matter. She has been able to convey everything she wanted to say in those few, direct words. _You dare ask me for help, after what you did?_

Seeing the stricken look on Olenna’s face, Sansa knows Olenna realizes now. She nods her head in farewell, before turning and walking away; accompanied by her guards. Her face is still, betraying no signs of the sense of the victory she felt. As it turned out, she was glad to see Lady Olenna after all.


End file.
